Against the grain
by Lellida
Summary: A new goddess is born by Gaia. Her mission is to go against Zues. Will she survive the hardships?
1. The birth

Disclaimer: I own no Greek Gods except for Hibisca. Her name was originally Delphinium, but that isn't a large blossom plant. Oh well. Hope you like it!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
It was the age of the Gods. Zeus lounged in his sun room on Mount Olympus, drinking in the praises sent up to him and savoring the offerings burning for him below upon the mortal world. Hera was next to him, reading in a chair. Athena wove quietly on the steps and if one listened hard enough, the faint ringing of Hephastesus' hammer could be heard from his forge far away. No one stirred, everyone was content.  
  
Suddenly a faint shadow was cast upon the Mountain. It wasn't anything alarming, more like a cloud over the sun. But al the same, Zeus felt a sort of dread fill him. He had never felt fear in his life, but now all he wanted to do was crawl under a table and hide. For a shadow? This must be some omen, perhaps the Titans were breaking loose! Zeus nearly got up to prepare for attacks when the odd shadow past. Hera turned to him, her eyes questioning. "Nothing" he muttered. Still he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was about to happen.  
  
Something was happening at that moment in fact. For many years now, Gaia, the Earth, had been quietly nursing her grievances. First Uranus had locked away her sons that he found "ugly" and "shameful" They were her children! They were gorgeous in her eyes! She had given the sickle to her oldest Titan son, Cronus to defeat Uranus in hopes that her other children would be freed. But not only did Cronus refuse to let them out, but he started swallowing his own children in a vain attempt to keep them from over throwing him. Of course Gaia had seen to that problem and Zeus had over thrown the Titans, and freed her other children. She should have been happy, but then Zeus ensnared the Titans, her other children, down in the hellish Tarturus, never to see the light of day ever again. Gaia had revolted against the New Gods, but they were too strong and she was much older that she had been. Now all she could do was wait, wait for the right moment  
  
The idea had sprouted when Gaia had heard about Heracles. Of course she didn't listen to the stories of his heroic tasks, she reviewed the gossip that he was Zeus' son, but the mother wasn't Hera. Gaia had heard these before about other heroes, but something about this time infuriated her. What could she do to stop this lustful male god? Was all of Greece so impure that it's citizens could rejoice in this bastard's deeds? These were her children, that Prometheus had sculpted lovingly from her clay and soil. Now they were being corrupted by Zeus, her grandson. Gaia decided that it was time Zeus knew his ways were wrong. Naturally the only way to tell a man he is wrong would be to send a woman.  
  
It was at this time of the shadow that Gaia gave birth to that woman. As a cool breeze blew in from the south a flower bloomed in the Elysian fields. What a flower it was! Palest white it outshone even the beauty of the blessed fields of the dead where it had grown. It seemed to radiate pureness and beauty. Even the birds ceased to sing and all of the fallen heroes and heroines were silent, watching what this delicate creation would do.  
  
As if on command, the flower began to open. Everything held it's breath, waiting to see the secrets that were revealed. Those who saw first gasped in awe and amazement. There, laying in the middle of the flower was a woman. The most beautiful creature anyone ever laid eyes on. Next to her Aphrodite was a common peasant. Helen of Troy was Medusa. Psyche was a mere household slave that had been burned too many times. All looking thought that they were in the grace of more than a goddess, and wept tears of joy.  
  
Now Gaia spoke. Her ancient voice rumbled uncertainly, as if she had not used it for many, many years. "My child" she spoke "my beautiful child. I have chosen you to be born here so that those who are truly valiant and good may look upon you in your full beauty, the beauty that radiates from within you. You are a goddess my sweet. The goddess of virtue, truth and kindness. The Greeks have strayed in their valiant ways and I fear for them. The path I am asking you to walk is hard and painful. You must face Zeus, king of the gods. After you leave here, you will no longer be seen by others by what is in you, rather by your outlook appearance, which is sadly, not as stunning. But remember that I am here. And I love you"  
  
The new goddess smiled. "Spoken like a true mother" she said kindly, her powerful voice once again filling those around with awe. "I care nothing for looks, so this will not matter to me. As for Zeus, I will fight him if I see that he needs punishment." Glancing down at the flower she was born in, she asked her mother "What is the name of this flower? It is beautiful." If Gaia could have smiled, she would have then. "It is a hibiscus. Rare in Greece, yet a true beauty to behold." "Then my name shall derive from this noble beauty. Hibsica." With that the young immortal bade farewell to the Elysian fields and began her ascension to the real world and finally to Mount Olympus.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Woa, lots of cheesy wording. R&R and tell me if it's good or if I should burn in hell and never write again. Hopefully the former. 


	2. The journey begins

_WOW! I've actually updated this story! No one kill me- I still have no idea what will happen next. This is a short, bad chapter to appease you fans out there.  
_  
Hibisca walked. Up the stone stairs from the fields and into the true Underworld, she entered. Her slippers had already been reduced to rags- flowers petals did not hold well on sharp rock. Her legs hurt and her face was scratched from the thorns that guarded the entrance to the fields. With every step, the air seem to rise in temperature. Soon Hibisca's beautiful white dress was soaked with sweat. The poor goddess was not used to these conditions, having been born only a few moments ago. Non-the-less, she toiled on, telling herself that she would at least get out of this wretched underworld, then she would rest before going to Mount Olympus.  
  
Soon, she could hear the tortured sounds of the damned. Her heart went out to these poor souls, doomed forever, but she kept going, unable to stop. The cries and pleas became louder, almost as thick as the smoky air itself. There was Sisyphus, back bent with pain, slipping down the steep slope of a hill, trying yet again to roll the massive boulder to the top, but never quite making it. Hibiscus forced her feet forward as he let out a cry of pain and anguish, his feet slipping dangerously on his own blood against the rocky edge. Another few stairs brought her to the fifty daughters of Danaus, laboring with heavy jars, only to find that when they brought them over to the well, all the water had gone out of them, leaking through holes on the bottom, drenching the sisters. Each gave a weary sigh as they discovered their leaking vessels, eyes dead, the hope and life gone out of them.  
  
Hibisca cried silently for these lost creatures, but none hurt her as much as Tantalus. He had merely been trying to please the gods any way he could. Now he was a pale skeleton, writhing in anguish at the center of a vast, sinfully beautiful lake that he could not touch, and reaching for forbidden fruit that he ached for.  
  
Hibisca watched him sadly, pondering. What kind of rulers were these Olympians, that they could send men and women to an eternity of torture and not spend every waking hour in guilt and regret? Hibiscus dared to believe that these gods were monsters.  
  
Tantalus let out a small moan and turned to the goddess. His sorrowful eyes met hers and fresh tears began bubbling out of them. "Please." he whispered hoarsely to her, "Just one." The plea was too much for Hibisca to endure. Reaching over carefully, she plucked one ripe, sweet fruit and held it out gracefully to Tantalus. The damned soul groaned slightly with anticipation and took the fruit with shaking fingers. He bit into it and a look of euphoria passed across his face. There was a tranquil silence as the man, eyes closed, enjoyed his nirvana. Finally he turned to Hibisca. "Thank you." he breathed.  
  
Suddenly, a thick haze filled the Tartarus. Hibisca couldn't see anything. When it finally cleared, the young goddess found herself at the steps of a huge ebony throne. Sitting atop it were two figures; a man and a woman. The woman gave a small smile to the goddess, and seemed as pale as a moonbeam and just as delicate. The man was a sharp contrast. He glared at Hibisca darkly, his coal black eyes glittering dangerously in the shadow of a large thorny crown. The young goddess shook inside as this man slowly ascended down the steps to meet her, but she held his gaze. She knew him to be Hades, the dark lord of the underworld, and his unwilling queen, Persephone.  
  
Hades regarded this intruding goddess with an angry silence. How dare she enter Tartarus and help a damned soul? The action would be unforgivable. Hades let his piercing gaze fall on the woman. She quivered ever so slightly, but met his eyes and held his stare. The god of the dead faltered for a moment. Never had he met such intriguing eyes. A deep royal blue - like the bottomless sea or the vast night sky- they bore into him, reaching with their crystal sparkle into his soul, measuring it upon an invisible set of divine scales. Hades looked away.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you here?" He asked in a deadpan voice.  
  
Hibisca gave a small smile as Persephone glided down to stand next to her husband. The pale goddess returned the smile and extended her hand, much to Hades' surprise. "Please," she said gently, "won't you stay a little while?" Hibisca was taken aback by the desperation and pleading in Persephone's voice. The young goddess shook her head sadly.  
  
"I cannot stay." She said simply. Then she turned to Hades.  
  
"Tell Zeus I am coming." 


End file.
